muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Muv-Luv Alternative Faraway Dawn Guide/Tips
Basic tips for the two Muv-Luv Alternative strategy games included in Altered Fable and Haruko Maniax. The number on the left denotes how many units are left in a group. The number on the right indicates how many action points the group still has. The Number or characters in the center denote what is currently equipped. 36 denotes that the group currently has their 36mm Chaingun equipped. A 120 denotes that they're currently equipped with the 120mm Cannons. ナイフ denotes that the group is equipped with the Type 65 Knives, and a two part symbol which includes 刀 denotes that they're equipped with the Type-74 CIWS Sword, for tanks 120 indicates the tank's main cannon, and 12.4 indicates nigh useless machine guns. APC's only have one weapon, the 35mm machine guns. The blue bar indicates how much of the absolutely vital Anti-Laser Coating remains for the group. And the arrow denotes the unit facing. The icon also denotes what type of unit it is, Gekishin, Kagerou, Shiranui, Type-00, Tank or APC. Group facing also determines firing/attack arc, and effectiveness. Firing Arc length and size is determined by weapon type. 36mm Chaingun is much shorter than the 120mm Cannon pictured above, extending only to the Grappler Class BETA infront of the Ammo Container. Basically, The more circles there are, the clearer shot you have, and thus can deal more damage with fewer shots/swing. A Triangle denotes very low effectiveness, and should only be used if there is no other choice. Targets that can be shot are is determined by unit heights, so buildings and debris can provide cover to both you and the BETA. BETA will actively destroy cover. One thing to note is that TSFs are taller than tanks and APCs so they can't be fired over by the latter, and in the worst case can be used to shield the latter as well. Character status block. the "AA" space denotes the group level, with the bar undeneath it determining experience. The 12/12 indicates current and total possible units in the group. The 27/27 denotes current and max Action Points. Your AP will recover by it's max at the start of all of your phases, and increases with different TSFs and levels. The number that in in the space of the 230/230 determine how much fuel is left for Boost Jumping and/or flying. The blue bar once again denotes Anti-Laser Coating. The numbers in the lefthand column indicate how much ammo/uses is left in a particular weapon, while the right hand column indicate how many spare magazine you have left, and thus how many times you can reload left. As your group unit increases the group gains special bonuses and new Boost Jump types. Supply Container types. This should be fairly obvious. Right clicking on of your units will bring up this menu, or a variant there of. The first two menu items are Move and Attack respectively, but much better done simply left clicking on the unit and selecting where to move and what to attack. The next menu item is very important, it allows you to change what weapon that group is currently equipped with. The numbers displayed in the drop down list are the respective AP cost to do so. The next menu item is Jump. The first is the standard boost jump and ever many AP it costs to do is displayed by the square you are jumping to. The next is Jump & Attack. Space Movement cost is displayed on a given space, and enemies that can be attacked during your Jump will be highlighted after you select a space to Jump to.. The next is back jump. The next is boost hop that moves forward at the cost of 4 AP and some fuel. And the last is is Jump and Turn Around. The next menu item is Flight. You can move for very little AP, can't be attacked by non-Lux, can move over any BETA units or obstacles in your way, but burns huge amount of fuel and Lux will instantly rape you to death if present and capable of firing. The next menu item is Turn 60 Degrees Counter Clockwise. The next is Turn 60 degrees Clockwise. Both take 4 AP. And the last option is backstep one space at the cost of 6 AP, though this is only present in 2. SAVE OFTEN.' '''At the beginning, middle and end of each of your phase at the very least, as well as before any risky moves you make. '''PRESSING Z WILL ALLOW YOU TO UNDO ''ANY MOVES ASIDE FROM ATTACKING OR RESULTED IN YOU BEING ATTACKED SUCH AS JUMPING/FLYING WHEN LUX ARE PRESENT.' Approach most strains of BETA by exploiting their behavioral weakness as presented in the game. e.g. (Magnus) Lux won't fire through other BETA, and can only fire so many times per phase. Lux firing range can also be seen by clicking on one, and is denoted by the arc. Flanking is sort of possible. Destroyer class BETA can only generally move in a straight line, turning costs a fairly large amount of AP for them. Don't get near those little red fuckers, as if they grasp onto your TSF or Tank units, you'll either have to slowly destroy them with the knives and risk counterattack damage, or friendly fire using machine guns. Tanks and APC are basically lost as soon as they've been grabbed onto. Be careful as smaller strains such a Lux and those little red fuckers can merge into groups with large BETA strains, and the larger strains must be killed before you can damage the group of the smaller strain. Anti-Laser Coating, like group units, absolutely can not be recovered from the third stage on. And is absolutely vital to the survival of your groups as if you can't accurately predict where a Lux can fire upon, this is the only leeway you have before units in your groups getting nearly annhilated from just one attack. Though, this only applies to Campaign Mode. As the number of units in a group declines, it's effectiveness in battle decreases greatly. If a high ranking/level group loses more than than a third of its initial units, you should probably reload. On maps with Fuel and Ammo Containers, make sure you reload your units at least once, and if you can, make sure to leave one relatively harmless enemy left, and have all of your units reload and all of your TSFs refuel, before clearing the stage. Also, using a container will completely fill up the ammo in a gun. Though, resupplying and refueling tend to take most if not all of your AP, potentially leaving you at a negative number. The BETA can and will destroy the supply containers, so be cautious of that. Again, this only applies to Campaign Mode. BETA Weaponry Effectiveness '''Destroyer Class:' From the front, 120mm Cannons, Type-74 Swords. From behind, 36mm Chain Gun and 35mm Machine guns will work, as well as the aforementioned weapons. Grappler Class: 36mm Chain Guns, 35mm Machine Guns, 120mm Cannons, Type-74 Swords prove most effective. Type-65 Knives will also work if you don't have enough AP to change weapons, but far from ideal. Lux: 36mm Chain Guns and 35mm Machine guns are most effective. Magnus Lux: 120mm Cannons and Type-74 Swords are just about the only thing capable of bringing them down. Those Little Red Fuckers: Technically, all weapon types will work on them, however, anything but the 35mm Machine Guns and 36mm Chainguns are a waste of AP and ammo, unless the only units you have left with AP are tanks. Gravis: Anything not 120mm Cannon or Type-74 Sword need not apply.